


Six

by hondansadeensommar



Series: Multifandom Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [12]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Medication, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: “My head is killing me… I can’t do this right now… I’m sorry, guys…”





	Six

Jinhyuk’s head was pounding already by the time he walked into the rehearsal room, but he knew that he had to push through the pain and show up for practice if he wanted any chance of maintaining his second place ranking.At the very least, Jinhyuk knew that he needed to be high enough up the pyramid to at least get himself the X position, and that wasn’t going to happen if he didn’t do his best in the final challenge.While he and Wooseok were both getting votes from Honey10, Jinhyuk knew that alone wouldn’t be enough to get him into the final lineup - not when everyone in the current top ten had gotten well over a million votes during the second round of voting.

Dancing with the beginnings of a migraine definitely wasn’t something that Jinhyuk would have normally done; whenever he’d had migraines before, Jinwook had either sent him back to the dorms to rest or Jinhyuk had taken medication and crashed in an unused studio at the company building for a little while until he could function again.But those weren’t options since he’d come to Produce; he had to push through, because time was limited and his team was counting on him to help them get through their song.The fact that Jinhyuk had accidentally left his prescription migraine medication in the Up10tion dorm the last time he and Wooseok had gone home was definitely _not_ working in his favor, either.

“Right… why don’t we start by running the dance a few times after we warm up, and then we can take a break to work on the song itself for a while and then we’ll bring it all together,” Seungyeon suggested.Everyone nodded, splitting off to stretch and get ready to start dancing.Jinhyuk was quick to move into a corner away from the others, plugging his headphones into his ears to try and cut at least some of the noise that was already threatening to split his head open.The nausea was starting to get to him, and Jinhyuk wasn’t sure how well he was going to be able to keep up with rehearsal given his current state.

Warming up didn’t last long; Jinhyuk almost missed the call to come back to the group, until Hangyul put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and get Jinhyuk to remove his headphones.“ _Hyung_ … we’re starting,” the younger man commented, smiling kindly at him.Jinhyuk liked the kid; he was a hard worker, and although he was quiet most of the time when he did talk Jinhyuk could tell that he had a good heart.

“Thanks, Hangyul- _ah_ ,” Jinhyuk replied, forcing himself to smile back even though he felt like death.Even a few minutes of relative quiet wasn’t enough to even begin to relieve his pain.

Jinhyuk liked to think that he was good at hiding the fact that he was in pain, but it was obvious from the way Hangyul looked at him that he was wrong.“Are you okay, _hyung_?You look kind of pale…”

“Just a headache,” Jinhyuk replied, shaking his head slowly.“I’ll be okay.”

Hangyul nodded, although Jinhyuk could tell from the way he glanced at him in the mirror that the younger man didn’t believe him.But Jinhyuk couldn’t worry about Hangyul’s concern; he needed to focus on his dancing, so that he would’t completely fail at keeping up with the rest of the group even though he felt as though his head was going to explode as soon as the music began to reverberate around the room.

Jinhyuk was cold by the end of the first run, something that definitely wasn’t right; the rooms were well air-conditioned, but definitely not _that_ well.Jinhyuk’s hands were shaking, and he took a deep breath as he tried to focus on the critiques coming from some of the better dancers in the group.“ _Yah_ … Jinhyuk- _hyung_ , do you understand?” Kookheon asked.Jinhyuk gave the younger man a thumb’s up, moving to grab his water bottle to try and calm the way his stomach was starting to churn. 

“Right, let’s run it again, and then if anything is still going wrong we’ll hit the rough spots,” Seungyeon commented, motioning for everyone to reset and go again.

The second run was a disaster, and Jinhyuk knew that it was entirely his own fault; every step seemed to send shockwaves of pain through his head, and he stumbled through more of it than he actually managed to get correct.By the end of the second run, it was just about all Jinhyuk could do to keep his breakfast in his stomach as he closed his eyes and squatted down in his spot.“ _Mianheyo_ …” Jinhyuk began, covering his face with his hands.“I think I need a break…”

“ _Hyung_ … are you okay?” Hangyul asked, as the younger man put a hand on his shoulder.Jinhyuk could feel someone placing a cold bottle of water against the back of his neck, which he reached back to take so that he could keep it in place.The cold helped somewhat, although Jinhyuk knew it was just a temporary fix for a much larger problem.

“My head is killing me…” Jinhyuk groaned.He took a deep, shaky breath.“I can’t do this right now… I’m sorry, guys…”

“Maybe you’re just dehydrated,” Seungyoun suggested.“You should drink some of that water, maybe that will help…”

Jinhyuk couldn’t help groaning at the thought of having to try and put anything in his stomach.“No… migraine…” Jinhyuk replied, slowly lowering himself to sit down on the floor because his head was starting to spin.

“ _Aish_ … we forgot to go get your medicine the other day…” Byungchan commented.Jinhyuk had meant to run by the Up10tion dorms while he and some of the other trainees had been out visiting their subway ads, but with all of the chaos that had ensued when fans had found them it had slipped everyone’s minds. 

“I knew we’d forgotten something…” Kookheon added.“What do we need to do, _hyung_?Is there anything that might help…?”

“I just need to lay down somewhere quiet for a while…” Jinhyuk replied.

“I’ll take him to one of the little studios… if we turn off the light, he can lay down on the floor in there.It’ll be quiet…” Hangyul suggested.

“That’s probably a good idea…” Seungyoun replied softly.

“Come on, Jinhyuk- _hyung_ ,” Byungchan commented.Jinhyuk felt hands starting to lift him up off the floor, two of his group members supporting his weight as someone took the cold bottle away from his neck.Jinhyuk was thankful for their help, knowing that he likely wouldn’t be able to walk straight on his own at that point.

“I can carry him,” Hangyul volunteered, moving so that he was standing in front of Jinhyuk.“Get on, _hyung_ … I’ve got you.”

Even though he didn’t really think it would be the best idea, considering the fact that Jinhyuk was almost 10 centimeters taller than the younger man, but he honestly didn’t have the energy to argue about it.Thankfully, Hangyul realized the issue and quickly figured out that he would have to hold Jinhyuk’s legs as well to actually be able to carry him.Jinhyuk was just thankful that he didn’t have to actually try to walk with his head spinning so badly.

Jinhyuk did his best to try and relax as they made their way down to the little studio rooms.He knew that stressing out about the lost rehearsal time wouldn’t help any, and Jinhyuk was pretty much useless in the midst of a migraine anyway.Letting his group members make him take time out was the best thing Jinhyuk could do, both for himself and his team.

“ _Yah_ … is he sick?” a familiar voice asked, as Jinhyuk felt a familiar hand stroking through his hair.

“He has a migraine, _hyung_ ,” Byungchan replied.“We’re taking him to lay down for a little while, to see if that will help… he doesn’t have his meds…”

“ _Aish_ … Hyukkie, I thought you were going to get your pills from the dorm the other day?” Wooseok asked softly.

“Forgot…” Jinhyuk mumbled.

“Where are you guys taking him?” Wooseok asked.

“Up to the studios… we figured that would be the best place for him to try and get some rest until his headache goes away,” Hangyul replied.

Jinhyuk could hear Wooseok sigh.“Jinhyuk- _ah_ , make sure you drink your water… I’ll be there in a few minutes…”

“Seok- _ah_ …” Jinhyuk began.

“I’m just getting you a soda and some painkillers… I know that will help, even if it doesn’t make your headache go away completely,” Wooseok replied.“Leave the lights off for him, okay?He gets really sensitive to light as his headache gets worse.If I can get him some caffeine and something for the pain fast enough, we can probably keep him from throwing up.”

The small studios were relatively quiet, given the fact that most of the groups were in their dance rehearsal rooms working on choreography.Jinhyuk was thankful when Hangyul set him down, guiding him to sit on the floor before Byungchan put his bottle of water back into his hand.“Drink, _hyung_ … you don’t need to get dehydrated, especially when you might throw up…” the younger man commented.

“You guys should go back to rehearse… I’ll be okay until Wooseok- _ah_ gets here,” Jinhyuk commented, taking a sip from the bottle of water.“I’m used to dealing with these… it isn’t a big deal.If he can find what he’s looking for, I might even be able to come back to rehearse in an hour or so…”

“Take your time, Jinhyuk- _ah_ ,” Seungyoun replied.“We’re in good shape… we all know that you’ll have everything down before we perform in a couple of days.But you can’t perform like this, which means you need to take care of yourself and do whatever you need to do to get rid of your migraine.”

Jinhyuk nodded slowly, taking a couple more sips from the bottle before he capped it and laid down across the floor of the little room.Jinhyuk could hear the rest of the group leaving him alone, with the exception of one person who was stroking a hand through his hair.“You should go…” Jinhyuk began.“Wooseok- _ah_ will be back soon…”

“I don’t feel right leaving you completely alone, _hyung_ ,” Hangyul admitted.“You’re sick…”

“It’s just a migraine.I’ll be fine, I promise,” Jinhyuk replied, reaching up and taking the younger man’s hand to squeeze it gently.“Go, Hanyul- _ah_.I’ll be back soon.”

Jinhyuk was thankful when he heard the younger man sigh and stand up, moving to leave as the door opened again.“I’ve got it, Hangyul- _ah_ … thank you for all of your help,” Wooseok commented softly.Jinhyuk moved to sit himself up again, knowing thatWooseok wouldn’t leave until he’d done everything he could to help Jinhyuk feel better.In Jinhyuk’s mind, the sooner he took the medication and drank whatever Wooseok had found for him, the sooner Wooseok would go back to his own group and get back to rehearsing.The last thing Jinhyuk wanted was for his friend to miss out on his own rehearsal time just because Jinhyuk was feeling under the weather.“How bad is it?” Wooseok asked, once they were alone.

“Like a six…” Jinhyuk admitted, forcing his eyes open so that he could see what was going on.Wooseok nodded, opening a bottle of pills and pouring out two of them into the palm of his hand.“Thanks, Seokkie.”

“ _Yah_ … what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t take care of you when you’re sick?” Wooseok asked, smirking slightly as he passed over the pills and then moved to open the can of soda he’d managed to find somewhere in the training camp.Jinhyuk wasn’t completely sure where the can had come from, but he was thankful for whatever Wooseok had done to get it for him.“Take those, and then drink all of the soda…”

“I know how to handle a migraine, Seokkie,” Jinhyuk replied, smiling at the younger man even as he followed Wooseok’s instructions.

“Hyukkie, I’ve seen you literally shut down to the point that you can’t even talk because of a migraine before,” Wooseok replied, stroking a hand through Jinhyuk’s hair.“Just let me take care of you, okay?I don’t want you to get so sick that you end up vomiting or something like that.You’re my friend, and I don’t want to see you in pain.”

Jinhyuk nodded, doing as he was told and letting his head rest back against the wall with his eyes closed as he took a few small sips of the soda.“I’ll be okay now… you should head back to your rehearsals,” Jinhyuk commented, after a few moments.“I’m going to try and sleep for a little while after I finish the soda.If I don’t feel better after that, I’ll talk to the trainee managers about trying to get something else done to help…”

“Are you sure?” Wooseok asked.

Jinhyuk nodded again.“I’m fine… really.Go back to rehearsal.If I need you, I’ll call you.”Jinhyuk felt the other man stroking a hand through his hair again.

“Sleep well, Hyukkie.I’ll come back and check on you in a few hours.”


End file.
